


Filia Lupus (a Harry Potter DR fanfic)

by Devin_laurenx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_laurenx/pseuds/Devin_laurenx
Summary: Faye is just the same as any other 14  year old girl, well all except for the fact that she's a witch and has spent the last 3 years attending Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry.  but now due to the tragic loss of her grandmother she is forced to move hundreds of miles away to live with her father. (who has been teaching at Hogwarts since the start of her third year ) new country, new school and new friends and part of the making of wizarding history.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-This chapter mentions Remus still teaching at Howarts even though it is fourth year, this is because in my dr, snape never revealed that Remus was a werewolf to the public and so it is still safe for him to be teaching at the school under his and Dumbledore's agreement. 

"Mistress Faye, you will be needing to go on your way now my dear" says our house elf Anna, picking up my trunk and placing it next to the fire place. 

"Yes, thank you Anna" I say smiling down at her "Do you promise me that this will work okay? this is only the third time I've travelled by floo powder" I ask 

"Yes mistress Faye, I can assure you that it will work and it is entirely safe, take your father for example he has been travelling here via floo powder nearly every weekend over the the past year while he's been teaching in England" she says taking the pot of floo powder from the table besides the fireplace 

"Okay I trust you Anna" I say laughing "Do you think that I'll like it in England?" i ask her 

"Yes i think that you will have great adventures there and meet great people, and of course you will get to see your father almost every day" she smiles, holding the floo powder pot out to me

"Okay, make sure you say the name right or who knows where you could end up" she says laughing

"Okay will do, and Anna, thank you, for taking care of me for the past couple of months" 

"Always a pleasure mistress Faye, I am a free elf after all, I stayed here because I grew fond of your mother and the same with your father when he came to live here, and when you where born I grew extremely fond of you and so I chose to stay after we lost your mother"

"Well thank you all the same" I say smiling "Oh and Dad told me to tell you no wild parties while we're gone" I say chuckling 

"Don't worry I won't be throwing any parties. now you best be getting off, your father will be expecting you" she says pointing at my fist full of floo powder. 

"Goodbye Anna" I say smiling 

she smiles and nods in response. I pick up my trunk and I say the address of Dads house and I am whisked away into the air and spat our at another fireplace. 

(A/N-(this is kind of what the cottage I am describing looks like, its not 100% what I imagine it to be but you'll get more of a feel when I describe it))

I look around at the room around me, as i walk out of the fireplace. the walls were a light cream colour. a dusty red sofa is placed in front of the fire place. I look up at the ceiling the wooden beams spreading across, meeting in the center of the room at a larger beam in the middle of the room. I turn to face the fireplace, it has two large book cases which go almost to the floor, and placed in each corner was a dusty red armchair which match with the sofa. I look back around the room looking for any sign of my dad, confused I call out for him "Dad!? it's Faye", I hear what sounds like the dropping of some kind of cutlery of a kitchen surface. suddenly he appears in the doorway, a smile spreads across his face. "Faye, darling I'm so glad you're here" he says pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm glad to be here Dad, I've missed you" I smile wrapping my arms tightly around him. 

he pulls away and smiles at me "sorry I wasn't waiting for you, I thought that you might like tea when you got here" he says waving his wand, a teapot and two cups appear on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

I smile up at him "thank you dad, oh and if you don't mind would i be able to take my trunk upstairs" I say walking towards my trunk

"Oh don't worry about that" he says waving his wand once again and my trunk disappears. "come on, sit, I haven't seen you in nearly three weeks"

"Okay dad" I say giggling "so how's the teaching job going? I know you were nervous at the start of the year, are you planning on staying this year?" 

"Yes, I am planning on staying, Dumbledore has made it possible for me not to be a danger to any of the students" he says filling the two cups with tea and passing a cup over to me. 

"I'm glad you've decided to stay, it'll be a comfort to know someone in the halls" I say taking a sip of my tea.

"Yes well, there was something else I wanted to ask you, are you going to be comfortable with people knowing you're my daughter?" he says taking a chocolate bar and snapping a few pieces and hands it to me 

"Of course I would be okay with it Dad, what's so bad about being a Lupin?" I ask him confused taking a bite of the chocolate.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Lupin darling, I'm more worried of what people may thing if word about my condition gets out, I don't want you getting caught in any crossfire" he says 

"Dad, for one I didn't inherit those traits, and second I will always be in your corner, and you know that" I say giving him a smile

"Okay, I was just checking as Dumbledore offered to enroll you under you mother's family name" 

"That's okay dad I'm perfectly happy for people to know who i am, I'm especially proud to be your daughter, and plus maybe harry will take a liking to me knowing I'm his uncle Remus' daughter"

"He doesn't call me uncle Remus" he says taking a sip of his tea 

"Well he should" I say giggling "I've always referred to James and Lily as Aunt and Uncle. and even Sirius is my Uncle Sirius" 

"Yes but harry has only known me for a year, you have known about Lily and James your whole life and as for Sirius you have only known him less than a year how you're already calling him uncle I'll never know" he says smiling 

"He's one of your best friends and plus I feel like we have a lot in common" I say laughing 

"Well hope that doesn't mean you'll be getting into the same amount of trouble he did. or as much trouble a you were getting yourself into at Ilvermorny." he says with a small laugh

"We shall have to see Dad" I say, also considering you've asked me to come three days early does that mean we need to go shopping for school?" I ask curious 

"Urm no actually, i brought all the books you'll need a few days ago, i actually brought books for all the subjects that Hogwarts offer so that no matter which subjects you choose you have the right books, I also payed the amount for whichever robes you'll need depending on your house. so you're all set. i packed it all into a trunk for you yesterday"

"Wow!, thankyou Dad, you've clearly been busy. i really appreciate it" i say giving him a hug. " if you don't mind I'd like to go settle in?" i ask him nervously 

"Of course" he says getting up "follow me, i'll show you where your room is"

I follow him out of the living room and through the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. the whole house feels so cozy and comfortable and it honestly feels like home even though I've never been here before.as we get to the second floor there is a corridor with four doors coming off it, Dad leads me down to the door at the very end of the corridor. 

"This is you're room, it's quite different to your room in Queens , but I tried to make it something that you'd like" he says looking slightly nervous.

"Dad I'm sure I'll love it okay" I reach for the door knob and open the door. I look around at the room, its beautiful, a deep burgundy red covers the walls complimenting the oak floorboards. in the center of the back wall is a large four poster bed with black painted wood and forest green curtains tied to each pole. the sent of apples and cinnamon filled the air, presumably coming from the candle on one of the bedside tables. there was a fireplace of the same wall as the door which had been lit and was warming up the room. it felt like home. I turned to Dad as a smile spread across my face "Dad, I love it it's beautiful" 

"I'm glad" he smiles back at me "now I'll let you settle in, if you need anything just come and find me, I will either be in the house or in the garden out the back" he says smiling. he closes the door behind him and I'm left alone in the room. it feels to wonderful to be living with Dad again, seeing him on weekends was okay but I missed seeing him. it had been hard when grandma died at the start of the summer, thankfully he came home to make sure I was okay but had to come back to England two weeks ago to prepare for the new school term and to make sure the house was ready. I'm glad that Dad took the teaching job at Hogwarts before that he had been a stay at home dad while my mum worked, although I don't think he originally wanted to be a stay at home dad but he couldn't find a job because no one wanted to hire a werewolf. although i am glad he stayed at home with me and that I picked up his English accent rather than mum's Canadian accent, it's going to make fitting it at Hogwarts a bit easier I suppose. I look over to the beside table which has the burning candle on it and see that it has a picture of mum on it. three years she's been gone, i was devastated when I got the news, two weeks before Christmas, Dad fell apart. I'm proud of how far we've both come. I place the photo frame back down on the table and go over to the trunk that my Dad has left me and start to sort through the books and organizing them a little better than Dad did. I'm exited but also nervous, starting a new school in three days. 

The start of my journey...


	2. Chapter 2

... two days later ...

I had spent the last the last two days with Dad getting my things ready for starting at Hogwarts. I was nervous to be starting at a new school, so I was extremely relieved when Dad told me that we would be travelling via floo powder and that I didn't have to take a train full of people that I didn't know. 

It was the day before the start of term and so due to me not having to take the Hogwarts express we didn't have to leave until the early evening so that we would be there in time for me to be sorted into my house just before the first years. I was just packing my things into my trunk and making sure that I had everything I needed when Dad knocked on the Door. "Come in" I said getting up from the floor in front of my trunk and sitting on my bed. 

"Just wanted to check in, I know that the English countryside is a lot different to Queens" he says standing in the doorway 

"You know what dad I actually really like it here" I smile 

"Well I'm glad to hear it, I know its very different to Asper manor" 

"I know Its different Dad but you know I was never a massive fan of mum's, rich people, big house, expensive stuff, kind of lifestyle. I prefer things like this, simple, and comfortable" I say smiling "Plus I lived in that house for 14 years and still got lost every so often, 25 bedrooms gets confusing" I laughed 

"Yes well I lived there for 15 years dear and I always managed to take a wrong turn somewhere" he laughs 

we sit in silence for a moment, it feels like forever when dad finally breaks the silence 

"Oh I urm forgot to tell you, we're going to need to leave a bit earlier than I had though as Dumbledore thought it would be easier for you to choose your subjects tonight rather than doing it in the morning, that way he can draw up a timetable for you tonight" He says with a nervous smile. 

"Yeah that sounds great Dad, it means I can get some more sleep" I say laughing. 

"Okay so make sure you're ready to leave at 5pm okay?"

"Yeah don't worry dad, I'm actually nearly ready now." I say assuring him

"Good, since you're ready early I don't suppose you could help me out?" he asks 

"Yeah of course dad, just give me on moment and I just need to put the last few things in my trunk" I say getting up off my bed, walking over to my bookshelf and taking of four books of the shelf and start putting them into my trunk. 

"You are aware that Hogwarts has plenty of books" he laughs 

"I am aware they have plenty of books Dad, but they don't have the annotated versions originally owned by Christine Asper who got straight O's on her exams" I say waving one of the books at him over my shoulder. 

"Well hopefully we find out that you inherited your mum's brains" he says laughing 

"Oh yeah Dad, definitely" I say laughing at him "Mum got no lower than ninety five percent on any of her exams, she somehow even got one hundred percent on her Defense Against The Dark Arts"

"You never know, you were doing exceptionally at Ilvermorny, I have a feeling that you'll do just as well at Hogwarts." he smiles "Have you decided on which subjects you're wanting to take yet?" he askes 

"Yeah I have and lets just say that I'm going to need a time turner" I say laughing 

"Wow, looks like you're going to be busy this year" he smiles 

"Not necessarily, I was ahead at Ilvermorny, so I'll have less to learn this year" I say getting up from my trunk "Right, so what did you need help with?" I say walking to the door.

"wolfsbane" he says 

"what?" I say stopping a few meters away from him 

"I'll be needing to take some up to the school with me, Snape doesn't have an endless supply. where did you think it all came from?" he says turning to walk out of the door 

"No I get that Dad it's just been a while since you've involved me with any of this stuff" I say starting to follow behind him 

"Yes well I'm afraid it's something that you're going to have to get used to being involved with it" he says "Because Harry, Ron and Hermione are aware of my condition, and they will probably have questions" he says lowering his voice slightly.

"Wait Dad, how did they find out!?" I said with slight shock in my voice 

"A bit of a long story dear" he says as we reach the back door 

"They don't think you're dangerous do they?" I ask 

"Oh no not at all. They actually help out." he says laughing 

"They help?" I ask, curious 

"Yes, they make sure I don't forget my potion and make sure that I get the the shrieking shack" he says. we reach the back door and we walk out into the garden. we walk over to the back of the garden which appears to turn into a forest. Dad kneeled down in front of a large bed of blue flowers.

"Wow that's a lot of flowers" I say kneeling down next to him 

"Yep, I don't want to run out any time soon" he says pulling a small bag out in front of him "Right, snap the flowers from the stem and place them in the bag". I then began to take the flowers from the stems and place them in the bag, after a while we had filled the bag and we got up to go back inside. As we got up Dad drew his wand and said "Herbivicus" under his breath and the flowers bloomed once more, we then made our way inside, it was almost time to leave for Hogwarts. 

I was filled with nerves, I finished checking if I had everything as Dad walked in "Are you ready to head off?" he asked, he had a smile plastered over his face, he was stood leaning against my door frame with his trunk in hand. 

"Yeah, I'm ready" I say smiling, I hadn't seen him look this happy in ages, I'm so glad he took this job. I picked up my trunk and walked over to him 

"Right come on then" he says turning to walk down the stairs. we walk down to the living room and position ourselves in the fireplace, dad took a handful of floo powder, picked up his trunk with his other hand and linked his arm with mine "Ready?" he asks looking down at me 

"Ready" I smile up at him 

"Hogwarts school" he says letting go of his handful of floo powder, there was a flash of green light and we disappeared from the cottage...


	3. Chapter 3

... With a flash of green light we were spat out at another fireplace. "Oh merlin I hate doing that" I say feeling slightly sick. Dad walks out of the fireplace and I follow suit, we walk into what I can only assume to be Dumbledore's office. I looked around the room in awe. 

"Ahh Remus!" exclaimed a voice I look over to a desk in the center of the room to see a tall, thin man with a silver hair and beard the almost reached his navel. He waves his wand out in front of him. 

"Hello Albus" says Dad smiling 

"What was that for?" I ask curious 

"Well you and your father apparating here is a one off, I took down the barrier to this specific fireplace so that you were able to enter. We can't have just anyone apparating their way into the castle can we?" he says 

"Understandable" I reply 

"This is my daughter fa-" he was cut off by Dumbledore

"Aha yes Miss Faye Asper" says Dumbledore smiling 

"Please call me Lupin" I say smiling back at him 

"Alright Faye Lupin it is" he says nodding "Right you two must take a seat, we don't have long until the first years begin to arrive" he says gesturing to two seats in front of his desk, I go to pick up my trunk to take with me. "Oh don't worry about that my dear" says Dumbledore, he waves his wand and mine and dad's trunks disappear "Filtch will take care of those" he says smiling. I walk over and take a seat in front of his desk. 

"So" he begins "We have an array of subjects at Hogwarts, as at any school you will be required to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Alongside those required subjects you may choose two of the following, Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies." he says stopping for a moment "So which would you like to take?" he asks

"All of them" I say 

"You are aware that is a huge workload Miss Lupin?" Dumbledore says wide eyed 

"I'm aware of that professor" I say pausing "If you hadn't Already been informed by Ilvermorny, I have already taken my O.W.L.S in Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Divination, Muggle Studies and Study of ancient runes" I say pausing 

"I was made aware that you had sat some exams Miss Lupin but I was not informed as to which" he said sitting forward in his chair. "Do you have record of these achievements?" he asks 

"In fact I do professor" I say pulling an envelope from my jacket pocket handing it to him

"When exactly did you sit these exams?" asks Dad confused 

"The end of third year" I smiling 

"Did you pass them?" he asks 

"I suppose you would have to ask Dumbledore" I say 

Dumbledore looks up from the papers "Straight O's" he says "Every exam in which she sat she received an O" 

"Wow" Dad mumbles under his breath "How did you manage that?" he asks 

"Mum started homeschooling my at 6" I say smiling 

"So you really did inherit your Mum's brains" Dad says laughing 

"While it is impressive Miss Lupin may I ask you to please still attend these lessons and turn in the assignments and homework set by your professors" Dumbledore asks 

"Of course Professor" I say smiling 

"Okay, Professor McGonagall will issue you a time turner in the morning and she will also bring you a timetable of the subjects" he says getting up 

"Okay thank you professor" I say 

"Now, we must get you two down to the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony will be beginning shortly" he says smiling down at us. We get up out of our chairs and begin to follow him through the school.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked through the corridors of the castle, it was breathtaking, I couldn't actually believe that I was really here. 

"Just through these doors" Dumbledore says before leading us through the huge doors and into the great all. there are four tables one for each house lined with students wearing their corresponding robes. there was a line of what I assumed to be the first years. Dumbledore leads us passed the first years and to the front of the line. "We shall sort you before the first years, it'll save you having to stand about all evening" he smiles, he then walks some stairs to the next level and then up to a stool, next to which stood a tall stern-looking woman holding what appeared to be an old mangled hat. he said something to her and she nodded and looked over to me and dad. 

"Right I need to head up to the table." smiles Dad 

"Okay" I smile back. he heads up to the long table at the top of the hall and takes a seat next to a thin pale man with chin length black hair, Dad smiles and nods at him and his smile is met with a small nod. 

Dumbledore walks up to a podium which is placed about a meter behind the stool. He does a speech welcoming all the students back to school and announcing that there will be an assembly held in a couple of days regarding some kind tournament. He then moves on to the sorting ceremony. "Before we start sorting our first years, we need to sort our Ilvermorny transfer student" He says 

"Faye Asper !" the woman stood next to the stool calls out , I sigh. I'm guessing Dad hasn't changed my paperwork yet. I walk up up to the stool and take a seat. "I'm Professor McGonagall" she smiles placing the hat on my head. The Hat begins to talk. 

"Hmmm well you are a difficult one aren't you, what are we going to do with you?" the hat pauses. oh merlin, hopefully I get Gryffindor I don't want to disappoint dad. I think . "Brave, loyal, witty, ambitious. Hmmm what to do? what to do?" the hat trails off thinking for a moment after what seemed like an eternity all the faces in the hall staring at me I feel myself growing nervous eventually the hat speaks "Ahah, I know exactly where to put you, you belong where those who are brave at heart and daring nerve and chivalry set them apart! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts across the hall. A smile spreads across my face, 'Gryffindor ! I actually made it in!' i scream in my head. Cheers erupt from the Gryffindor signaling that they are clearly happy to have a new member 

McGonagall takes the hat from my head, I look up at her, she sees the look on my face and directs me "About halfway there is a boy in circular glasses sat next to a red head boy, make your way down to those two" she smiles down at me. 

"Thank you" I say as I head over to the table, I start making my way over to a red haired boy who is stood halfway down the table seeming to be waving me over to where He's sat. I earn myself a few high fives as I make my way down the red haired boy. 

I stop a few stops away from him "Ron Weasley" he says smiling down at me holding out his hand. I shake his hand in stunned silence, clearly showing I'm slightly overwhelmed. He clearly sees that I'm slightly stunned, "Sit" he says smiling for me to sit down next to him. I sit down next to him and he introduces me to the other people in our year. "that's Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom." he says pointing to the three boys sat to my right. I exchange a polite smile with them as Seamus whispers something to Dean and. Ron turns to the three girls sat on the other side of the side of the table "And that is Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown" he says, a bored look on his face I nod as neither of the girls have turned to acknowledge me. "Oh yeah" he pauses "And that's Hermione" he smiles 

"Glad to meet you, Faye" the girl says smiling holding her hand out to me.

"You too Hermione" I say smiling shaking her hand.

"You'll most likely be bunking with me" she smiles "When I heard that we only had to share a room with one person this year and that my options were the new girl and lavender I jumped at the chance to get away from her" she whispers laughing "And I'm glad to say I think we're going to get along" 

(A/N- I know that rooms at Hogwarts are usually 4/5 to a room but I wanted it to be 2 to a room)

"I have a feeling we will" I laugh 

"Wait I thought you were American?" asks Ron confused

"Actually I'm half Canadian, half British" I say "My mum is from Canada by her accent was slightly Irish sounding, and my Dad's Welsh born but has kind of a mix I guess" I say laughing "So naturally I ended up sounding British" I smile 

"Oh right" Ron nods

"Urm hello, Ron, you forgot me" a voice says from next to Ron 

"Oh come on Harry if we introduced her to you straight away she wouldn't stop asking questions all night" he sighs 

"Oh calm down Ronald" says the boy poking his head out from behind Ron. My eyes lock with his. His bright green eyes behind his round framed glasses and of course his lightning bolt scar. 

"Harry Potter" I say in a loud whisper, stunned at the sight of him. 

"Urm yeah." he says smiling and awkwardly holding out his hand, I shake his hand.

"See harry they've even heard of you over in America" Ron rolls his eyes 

"Actually Ron, I know of him for a very different reason than you might think" I say in a low voice 

"Oh really and how's that?" Ron says 

"I technically knew his parents, They were my god parents" I say looking down at my hands 

"Wait what?" Harry asks shocked 

"Didn't my Dad ever mention me?" I ask 

"Your Dad?" he asks confused 

"Oh, right McGonagall used the wrong last name" I say shaking my head lightly "I'm Faye Lupin" I say smiling 

"Wait, so your real last name isn't Asper?" Ron says confusion spreading across his face.

"Asper was my mum's last name" I say "Lupin is my Dad's last name

"Wait so your Remus' daughter!?" Harry exclaims just loud enough to cause Seamus and Dean to turn round with their eyes wide.

"Urm yeah" I say now feeling slightly awkward 

"So if you're lupin's daughter are you....?" Ron says trailing off looking scared 

"No!" I exclaim "no, no, don't worry I- I'm not" I say with a reassuring smile 

"Ronald!" Hermione says in a loud whisper, "Why on earth would you ask the girl a question like that!" she says hissing. 

"Honestly Ron, think before you speak" Harry says flicking him in the forehead. 

"No, it's fine, honestly, I get it a lot" I say.

"I'm sorry" says Ron looking down 

"It's okay Ron" I say 

We sit in slightly awkward silence for a moment, and then Harry clears his throat "So my parents were your god parents?" he asks 

"Yeah" I say nodding 

"Wow, I can't believe Remus never told me that. He mentioned he had children but he put a lot of emphasis on the word had" he says 

"Yeah" I say. 

we sit in silence for a moment and then start to pay attention to the sorting ceremony taking place. 

...


	5. Chapter 5

... 

We watched the sorting for a while and when all the first years had been sorted we began talking again. "So which subjects are you planning on taking" Hermione asks. 

"Oh, urm all of them" I say taking a sip of my drink 

"All of them?" she asks "Even I couldn't manage that" She says, her eyes wide. 

"Oh I don't technically have to sit some of the exams, I already sat some before the summer" I say 

Ron and Harry start laughing, "what?" I ask. 

"Looks like you're giving Hermione a run for her money" Ron says laughing

I turn back to Hermione who now has an annoyed look plastered across her face "Shut up Ronald!" she hisses. 

"Ron honestly I'm sure that she's a hell of a lot smarted than me" I say 

"Anyway, which exams have you sat?" Hermione asks 

"Uhhh, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic, Divination, Muggle Studies and Study of ancient runes" I say 

"Wow!" exclaims Hermione "You've already sat six exams"

"Yeah" I say "My mum started teaching me the subjects at a really young age" I say 

"Well looks like you'll be helping me tutor Harry and Ron and helping with their homework for the next three years" she says laughing. 

"Oh, trust me I'm used to it. Everyone at Ilvermorny always asked me to help with homework and assignments" I laughed. 

"Oh sweet Merlin!" says Ron looking up and then placing his head in his hands. 

Hermione looks over to where Ron's eyeline went and sighs "The twins" she says pointing into the direction she's looking. I turn a round to see two red haired boys heading towards where we're sat. The boys stop in front of me, 

"Move over the Finnigan" one of the boys say tapping Seamus on the shoulder, Seamus rolls his eyes and laughs moving up the table and whispers something to Dean. the two boys sit down next to me on my right. The one closest to me speaks first, "I'm Fred and this is George" he says smiling. 

"Well hello Fred, and you too George" I nod towards George who's cheeks go a light red colour and nods back. Fred giggles at George and then starts talking again.

"We're Ron's older brothers" he says. 

"Oh cool, you have brothers Ron" I say smiling.

"Not just two brothers" he says pausing "Five brothers and a sister" He sighs.

"And you love us all" Fred says reaching past me and squishing Ron's cheeks laughing. "Right, well I'm going to head back up to Lee" says Fred "You stay here and look after the kids Georgie" He says tapping his shoulders and laughing. George slides next to me letting Seamus and Dean move back down the table. 

"I take it your brother is the front man" I say laughing. 

"Yeah pretty much" he says, his cheeks still glowing red.

"Are your cheeks always that red" I say giggling. 

"Urm no!" he says putting his hands over his face to try and cool it down. "It's, uhh, its, it just really hot in here right" he says.

"No, It's freezing in here" says Ron laughing along with harry and Hermione. George's face grew a bright Scarlett red.

"Urm, I- I have to go talk to Lee I'll see you guys later" he says getting up quickly and walking back up the table.

Harry, Hermione and Ron start laughing hysterically, practically crying. "What?" I ask completely confused. Hermione managed to pull herself together just enough to talk.

"I've never seen him that flustered" she pauses to catch her breath "I think he likes you" she laughs.

"Really?" I ask. 

"wow! You're so oblivious Faye it's funny." Ron says still laughing slightly. 

"Ehh, I don't know guys I doubt I'm his type" I say.

"Hmmm, we'll see" says Harry laughing.

"Oh come on guys, pleas stop" I say flicking Ron in the forehead. 

"Okay, Okay, come on you three, we should probably head up to the common room" says Hermione. we all get up and start to make our way to the door I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn a round in shock. I'm relieved when I realize It's Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry dear I didn't mean to startle you. I just need you to come to my office to collect your robes" she smiles 

"Oh right" I say, I turn to Harry, Ron and Hermione who had stopped to wait for me. "You guys can go ahead I'm sure I'll be able to find my way to the common room" 

"No you won't you'll definitely get lost" Hermione says laughing "I'll come with you and then show you the way back to the common room. If that's okay Professor?" she asks 

"Yes dear, of course" McGonagall smiles as we begin to make our way to her office. After a few minuets we come to a stop outside a door, McGonagall opens the door and goes in and motions for us to follow her. We follow her through the door and stop a few steps into the room. She stops in front of her desk and picks up what looks like a pile of robes. "Here are three sets of your house robes, jumpers and two house ties. Your father mentioned that you often lose things so I thought I would give you back up." she smiles handing me the pile of clothes. 

"Thank you" I say smiling "I really appreciate it" 

"No problem Miss Lupin" she smiles "Now the two of you best make your way to your dorm before Mr. Filch starts his rounds" she laughs lightly. 

"Thank you Professor" I say as we walk out of her office and back into the hallway. 

Me and Hermione share light conversation as we make our way up some stairs and stop in front of a portrait of a lady holding a wine glass. 

"This is the Fat lady she's how we get into the common room" she says turning to the prorate "Balderdash" she says and the lady in the painting nods and the painting starts to open into the wall, and we head through the opening into the common room ...


	6. Chapter 6

We have been sat in the common room for a couple of hours and most people have turned in for the night. Hermione and I have spent most of this time discussing this year's curriculum and she's been telling me about the last three years' events while they've been at school. "Wow, sounds like you've had a very eventful three years," I say laughing.

"More like three years of Harry and Ron somehow getting into trouble and me saving their butts" she laughs 

"Oi piss off 'mione" says Ron "It was a team effort," he says narrowing his eyes and then turning back to Harry, the twins, and Neville. 

"Oh yes of course it was Ronald," she says rolling her eyes and laughing

"Okay you two, enough with the flirting," says Fred laughing "Anyways you lot, busy day tomorrow you kids should head to bed" he laughs 

"Shut up Fred," says Ron flicking him In the back of the head. Fred and George start to head up the stairs followed by Neville who gives a small smile as he goes up the stairs. 

"We should probably call it a night though guys," says Harry 

"You guys go ahead I've got something I need to do first" I smile getting up and heading for the door. 

"Urm where on earth are you going Faye?" asks Hermione confused 

"I need to go see my dad, I told him I would," I say 

"You'll have to go tomorrow morning," Hermione says getting up out of her chair "Filch will be out doing his rounds, you'll get caught," she said 

"No, I won't," I say with a mischievous smile 

"I don't like that smile," says Harry "What are you up to?" he asks 

"Nothing barbaric," I say still smiling 

"I don't like that look either," says Ron 

"That's it we're coming with you," says Hermione walking over to me "So what's your plan? how're you going to get away with this? what if you run into Filch?" she asks. 

I smile "I have a little trick up my sleeve. Which professor is least likely to but furthest from the DADA classroom" I ask 

"Probably Snape, the potions professor. He'll be in his quarters down near the Slytherin common room," says Harry, I give him a look urging him to go on. "Oh right, um, He's was the man sat next to Remus in the hall," he says 

"Oh right okay, good thing I'm wearing black robes," I say laughing. I take a deep breath and concentrated on what the man looked like and the next thing I knew I had grown about five inches and Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at me in pure shock. "What?" I ask 

"You, Y-Y-you, You turned into Snape, H-How did you do that without a polyjuice potion," asks Ron completely baffled.

"Oh right. I'm a Metamorphmagus " I laugh " I have the ability to change my appearance at will, without the need for a wand, spell, or potion." I smile. 

"Wicked," says Ron smiling "But also stop smiling it's, weird to see Snape smile," says Ron shuddering slightly 

"He's right," says Harry 

"Okay well, it's getting late so we better head off now," says Hermione leading us out of the door and out into the corridors. 

we start to walk through the corridors off the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed a step behind me to make it look like I was actually Snape, while also telling me where to go. We held light conversation most of the way there which mostly consisted of Ron asking me about my ability. Then just as Hermionie explained that we only had two turns left we ran into who I assumed to Filch walking around with his lantern, his cat following closely behind. "Stay calm" Hermione whispered just loud enough for me to hear "Don't say anything to him just nod, your voice will give us away," he said bowing her head slightly. 

"Severus," Filch says looking up at me with what I assumed was a smile. I held a straight face and nodded at him as we walked past. My heart beating out of my chest scared that something would give me away. 

"We're clear," said Harry as we turned the next corner. 

"Thank Merlin," I say letting out a huge breath. "Are we nearly at the classroom?" I ask 

"Yeah, this door up here," Hermione says pointing towards a door near the end of the hallway. We reach the door and I knock loudly and wait for a few seconds and then Dad answers.

"Come in," he says. All four of us walk through the door to find him stood on a sort of balcony in the far corner "Severus?" he asks confused "What brings you here so late with these particular students?". I stand there confused for a moment and then Hermione clears her throat to tell me to talk.

"Oh, right," I say under my breath. "Not Snape, It's Faye," I say as I concentrate on transforming back to myself again.  
"Faye! How many times did I tell you not to do that while you're at school" he says while walking down the stairs, He continues to walk towards me and pulls me into a hug. He pulls away from the hug and gives me a stern look, I smile innocently.   
"Well technically Dad, you told me not to use it to get up to no good," I say   
He smiles and laughs slightly under his breath. 

"Okay, maybe I did say that, Just make sure you don't get caught doing it," he says. "Come on you four then, fancy a cup of tea?" He asks turning away. We follow him across the classroom and up the stairs to the balcony which leads to his office. We then stop in the middle of his office. "Just one moment," He says heading over to a door on the other side of the room. He heads through the door and disappears for a few moments and then reappears in the doorway "Okay, come on in, I just had to light a fire. it gets very cold in here" he says. We all walk through the door into His apartment. The apartment was actually quite cozy, the walls were stone like all the walls within the castle, there are an old red sofa and two chairs placed in front of a coffee table, and the fireplace, there is a small kitchen over on the far wall and a door in the corner. Dad walked over to the kitchen and picked up a pot of tea and gestured for us to sit down on the sofa. "So" he begins pouring tea into some mugs he brought back from the kitchen. "How come you decided to come and see me?" he asks.

"Well I would have spoken to you in the hall but you disappeared after the sorting and then McGonagall needed me to go to her office," I say 

"Sorry about that, I just had a few things I needed to deal with," He says sipping his tea. 

"Well I'm sure you're glad that I made it into Gryffindor" I smile at Him

"I'm very pleased for you, but you know it wouldn't have mattered to me which house you were placed into," He replies 

"Well I think you secretly wanted me to end up in Gryffindor," I say

"Maybe slightly" he smiles. 

We sit and talk for a while and then decide to make our way back to the common room with Dad escorting us this time so that I didn't run the risk of being caught transforming. We sat in the common room for about ten minutes before Hermione and I decided to make our way up to our dorm. 

"I'm so glad I don't have to share a room with Lavender for the foreseeable future she laughs as she throws herself onto the bed closest to the door where her things have been placed. I walk over to the other side of the room where my things have been placed. I sit down on my bed and take a breath

"Well I'm glad I could take the burden of Lavender away from you" I laugh 

"Trust me It is very highly appreciated" she smiles "Any way we should probably head to bed, we've got potions in the morning and I'm sure Snape will be in a lovely mood as always," she says sarcastically 

"Yeah we probably should," I say laughing, I pick up my toothbrush, toothpaste, and facewash and head into our shared bathroom. After that, we both finally turn in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two days since I started at Hogwarts, the last two days have consisted mostly of going to classes and hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione (mostly Hermione). I have also become friends with most of the people in our year. I have also become friends with Fred, George, and lee who were two years above us in their sixth year, and Ginny who was in the year below us. Everyone in Gryffindor seems to be quite friendly, well those who I have gotten to know anyway. 

"Faye!" shouts Harry from across the common room. 

"What do want Harry?" I laugh 

"We need to go!" He says 

"Go where?" I ask getting up from the sofa 

"Potions" He says getting up from his chair, grabbing his bag, and walking over to me.

"Ughh! Do we have to go? Snape literally makes it so boring" I say picking up my bag and following him to the door.

"Says the girl who beat out Hermione on the quiz yesterday" he laughs

"Shut it Potter! I've told you not to keep bringing that up" I say punching him in the shoulder. 

"Alright okay I'll stop bringing it up, but only because your punches hurt," he says glaring at me.

We walked into the potions classroom to see Ron and Hermione already there, I took my usual seat next to Hermione and Harry sat next to Ron. "You were nearly late" says Hermione as I take my quill and ink pot from my bag.

"Actually Granger I think you'll find I'm an hour late" I say waving my time turner which Mcgonagall had given to me on the first day. 

"Alright Faye put it away" she says in a low voice swatting at my hand. I laugh and put the time turner back into the pocket on the inside of my robe. Then Snape walked in, his usual cold expression across his face. He announces that we'll be doing Wit-Sharpening potion and told us to study the page in our textbook and then brew it. Hermione suggested that we work together and went over to a cauldron and started to gather ingredients, I read through the page in the text book telling her the amounts of Ground scarab beetles, cut ginger roots, Armadillo bile and newt spleens we needed. While Hermione was adding the ingredients to the cauldron I noticed a white haired boy kept looking over at me. 

"Hermione? Who's that blonde kid and why do you think he keeps staring at me?" I ask.

Hermione looks up from the cauldron for a split second and then sighs "That's Draco Malfoy," She says going back to the potion. "I'd steer clear if I were you".

I froze immediately, my joints tightened and the air left my chest "D-Draco M-m-Malfoy" I say swallowing hard "As in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's son?" I say quickly 

"Yep, the exact reason I told you to steer clear of him, he's bad news" she says. She looks up at me and a look of worry spreads across her face. "Faye?" She asks, I'm frozen completely still, unable to move. "Faye!?" She says the worry in her voice clear. She puts a hand on my shoulder and shakes me slightly. "Faye!? What's wrong? Faye are you feeling okay you've gone completely white" She whispers loudly.

I snap back to reality "I-I Uh, I need to go" I say fumbling for my bag. "Professor Snape may I be excused please?" I say in a shaky voice. 

"Fine" he says in a low voice and raising an eyebrow. 

I rush out of the room not sure where to go. unable to think straight, I don't particularly pay attention to where I'm going, making random turns. Eventually I find myself on the shore of the black lake, I stop and throw my bag down to the ground and sit myself down next to it. 

Draco Malfoy , the absolute last person I needed to see. I thought to myself. I picked up a stone from the ground and threw it with full force into the lake. Tears began to brim in my eyes and my face grew hot. Then footsteps sounded from behind me. "Two days in and already ditching classes, nice one Lupin" they laugh to themselves.

"Please just go" I say "I just need to be alone" without realising I let out a sob. Whoever the person was, they walked up right next to me and stopped. "Please just leave me alone!" I say trying to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. 

"You're clearly upset, I'm not leaving you alone in this state" they say sitting down next to me and pulling me into their chest, holding me tight. 

"W-what are you doing?" I ask 

"Well, Hermione said that you could probably do with some comfort when I saw her in the hallway so I told her to go back to her class and that I'd come and find you" they say. Their voice sounded so comforting. I pulled away for a second to see who it was and I was pleasantly surprised. 

"Fred?" I ask 

"Nope, very close though, George" He says smiling at me. 

"Sorry" I laugh softly "I haven't seen enough of you and Fred yet to be able to definitely tell the difference" I say 

"That's alright, our mum gets us mixed up all the time and she's had to deal with us for the last 16 years" he laughs 

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" I ask "And to be fair, I thought you were Fred because you're acting much more confident than usual" I laugh. He blushes slightly and turns to look out across the lake.

"Oh I Urm had a free period so I was just sort of wandering around because Fred was with his girlfriend. And Yeh well, I- Urm, Hermione, said that you Urm, needed comforting so I just kind of tried to be confident." He says, his cheeks going an even brighter crimson red. 

"Well thank you George" I smile at him 

"That's okay," he says turning back to face me. "Did you want to talk about whatever it is that's upset you" he asks

Then he flashes through my head again Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy family. Tears brim in my eyes again and I feel my chest pull tight. I look at George with wide eyes as tears stream down my face. 

"Woah, woah. It's okay, it's alright" he says pulling me into his chest tightly resting his chin on my head. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, okay" he says hugging me tighter.

"Thank you" I say in a shaky breath wrapping my hands around his waist.

"It's okay. I'm here" he says after a couple of minutes I pull away from him and wipe my eyes. I realise that I've gotten his jumper wet from crying. 

"Oh, George, I'm sorry, your jumper" I say 

He looks down at his jumper and then back at me "Oh well, it's fine, it'll dry" he says smiling. He gets up from the ground and holds his hand out to me "Come on, let's get you back up to school shall we? You've got your next class in fifteen minutes" he says. I take his hand and get up from the ground, picking up my bag and starting to follow George. He realised that he was going a lot faster than me and slows down so I'm by his side. We walk for a while in silence, him glancing down at me every so often to check I'm okay. We make it back up to the school and he stops "Well I'll have to leave you here, I've got Herbology. I'll see you around the common room tonight," he says smiling. 

"Yeah, see you later" I smile 

"Oi! Georgie! Stop flirting with the fourth years" shouts Fred, who has just appeared from around a corner. George rolls his eyes and heads over to Fred saying something under his breath. I laugh to myself and head off to my next class, Study of Ancient Runes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione spent the rest of the day badgering me about what happened in potions and checking if I was okay. Harry and Ron asked if I was okay, but left most of the badgering to Hermione. I didn't want to tell her about my history with the Malfoys, or what would happen if Lucius found out I had come over to England. I honestly didn't want anyone to know about my history with the Malfoys. 

"Faye, are you sure you're okay? you've been shaken up all day" asks Hermione as we walk into the common room. 

"Honestly 'mione, I'm fine don't worry about it," I say throwing myself down onto one of the sofas. 

"Hermione, you've been asking if she's okay all day, if she says she's fine just leave it and change the subject," says Ron sitting in an armchair. 

"Okay, and what do you suppose we talk about?" says Hermione 

"The Triwizard tournament?" says Harry 

"The what?" I ask 

"The Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore spoke about it in the hall at dinner." He says

"And what exactly did he say about this tournament?" I ask 

"He said 'The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.'. but it has apparently been made a lot safer now so it's going ahead this year" he says 

"Oh, right so it's just three schools competing in tasks to see who's better pretty much?" I ask 

"Yeah pretty much, you can only enter if you seventeen though" he sighs 

"Why're you sounding so sad potter, thinking of entering were you?" I laugh

"Probably not," He says 

Then there's laughter coming from the other side of the common room, it's Fred and George "What're you two plotting" Ron shouts across the common room cocking an eyebrow. Fred and George turn to us and laugh. 

"Ageing potion," they say 

"Won't work" I say to them 

"Really Lupin, and how do you know that?" asks Fred sarcastically 

"Try it if you really want to Frederick, but don't come crying to me when it doesn't work" I laugh 

"Oh don't worry I won't because it'll work Lupin," he says getting up from the sofa and heading up to his dorm, George following behind him.

"It seriously won't work," I say laughing to Hermione

"I know but it'll be funny to see them try" she laughs placing her head on my shoulder.

We spent the rest of the night sat playing rounds of wizard chess in front of the fire, Harry wasn't kidding when he said Ron was good. Eventually, Hermione and I decided to turn in for the night. 

As we walked through the door to our dorm room I realized that I'd forgotten my bag. "Ah, I forgot my bag in the common room, I'll be back," I say walking back out of the door. I get back to the common room to find it empty. I walk over to the sofa and pick up my bag. I turn around and to my surprise, I find George stood there. 

"Hey," he says smiling 

"Hiya" I smile back "How come you're still up?" I ask 

"I, uhh, left one of my books on the table," He says pointing over to the table he and Fred had been sat at that evening. He walks over to the table and picks up the book, he then walks back over and stops in front of me. "I, just, I urm. I just wanted to check if you were okay?" he asks 

"Not really, but I'll be fine," I say half smiling 

"Well, if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I'm happy to listen" he smiles 

"Thank you, George. I should probably head back up, Hermione is probably wondering where I am" I laugh "Night George," I say 

"Night Faye," he says heading up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since I had freaked out at the sight of Draco. Hermione continued to check if I was okay and told me the easiest ways to avoid Draco so I wouldn't run into him again. The two schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived earlier this morning. It was Friday night and we were all sat in the great hall eating.

"I actually can't believe Victor Krum is here, can you believe it!?" screeches Lavender from a little further down the table. I turn to Hermione and roll my eyes so hard that you could probably hear them move, she laughs in reply and turns to talk to Neville about some Herbology homework. 

After about 20 minutes of advising Ron and Harry on their history of magic essays, I decided to leave the hall and head back to my dorm. For a while, I sat and did some reading on calming draught ready for our next potions class. I had found an old book in the library that made me realize all the measurements were slightly off and so I had spent a while correcting my textbook. After about an hour of sitting alone, I got decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione on my way out of the common room. "Hey, Faye are you alright?" asks Hermione.

"Yeah I'm good" I smile 

"Where are you off to?" asks Harry 

"Just out for a walk", I say 

"Okay, you've got an hour and a half before you need to be back" smiles Harry 

"Oh, and if you see George bring him back with you!" shouts Fred "I haven't seen him since Dinner" 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to have a look for him," I laugh. 

I left the common room and walked around slightly aimlessly for a little while and then decided to go up to the astronomy tower. 

I got up to the astronomy tower to find Geoge sat on the edge looking out at the landscape. "George?" I ask. 

he turns around and smiles "Hey, Faye" he smiles 

"Howcome your up here Weasley?" I laugh. 

He chuckles to himself and pulls a glass bottle out from underneath his robe and waves it at me "Just the usual Friday night" he laughs. 

"Really Weasley? Drinking by yourself? now that's sad" I laugh walking over to him. 

"Well, I thought I'd do a practice round for the Gryffindor party in two weeks," He says 

"You shouldn't have to drink alone," I say sitting down next to him and I hold out my hand. 

"what?" he laughs 

"Pass the bottle then," I say 

"Really? I didn't take you for a bad girl" he laughs " I thought you were an uptight girl like your bestie Granger" 

"Oh, I might be smart Weasley but there's a lot you don't know about me" I laugh. He hands me the bottle and I take a mouthful. "Merlin! is that just straight fire whiskey!?" I laugh handing him back the bottle. "How come you're not hanging with Fred?" I ask 

"He's with Angelina" he laughs "I'm not allowed back in 'till later" 

"Well if you want you can come back to my dorm later if you want?" I ask 

"Ooo, is that an invitation Lupin" He winks at me 

"No, it was simply me offering you a place to sleep that isn't the sofa in the common room" I laugh at him 

"Well I appreciate your offer Lupin but I don't think Granger would approve," he says taking another dink 

"She's not there tonight," I say taking the bottle from him and taking a drink

"Don't know, all she said was 'Don't wait up for me, I'll be out all night, I'll be back in the morning'. so I have no idea where she's gone" I laugh 

"Well I might just take you up on that" he laughs

We sit for a while, talking about the upcoming tournament and his and Fred's plan to enter, which I insisted wouldn't work but he was adamant that it would work. Eventually, we end up sitting in silence and after a few minutes George speaks "Urm, I was just wondering" He pauses for a moment "Did you want to talk about what happened with Malfoy" he asks 

"I need to be a hell of a lot drunker to tell you about that, Pass the bottle" I laugh, and take a huge mouthful. "So you know my mum was from one of the most powerful pureblood families in Canada?" I ask 

"Yeah, the Asper family right?" he says 

"Yeah so, my Grandparents weren't exactly blood supremacists but they wanted to keep their Pureblood status, and they had planned for my mum to marry one of the black brothers in order to unite the two pureblood families. But obviously, my mum refused because she wanted to marry for love and by the time they had told her about the marriage plans she'd met my Dad. My mum and dad had been together for just over a year and she got pregnant with me and so my grandparents decided that if they couldn't get my mum to marry one of the Blacks then they would find a way for me to unite the pureblood families" i paused for a moment and took another drink. "And that's when they found out that Narcissa Black had married into the Malfoy family and had a son, so they made an agreement with the Malfoys that I would marry their son when I turned 18." I sigh 

"So you're meant to marry Malfoy!?" George says shocked 

"I Was..." I say trailing off 

"Was?" He asked 

"Well, The Malfoys wanted me to marry Draco and so they invited me to their manner in the summer before my third year so that I and Draco could meet each other. But I didn't want to go and I certainly didn't want to marry a boy from a stuck-up pureblood family. And before I had even been there long enough to meet Draco, I fell out with Lucius and told him I wouldn't marry his son and that I thought his pureblood ideals were ridiculous, and he, he lost his temper..." I say trailing off, tears filling my eyes. 

"Woah, Woah. What on earth did that scum of a man do to you?" he asks 

"He... h-h-he, urm he" I pause, remembering the flash of bright white light and the pain radiating across my body, the air leaves my chest making me feel like I can't breathe. The memory still fresh in my mind I jump backward in sheer panic. 

George sees the panic in my eyes and leaps up and runs towards me "Faye! Faye!" he shouts trying to snap me out of it "Faye! you're okay, you're fine, you're safe. I'm here" he says pulling me into his chest. "You're okay, You're with me," he says. 

I manage to pull myself out of it and get my breathing under control. I step away from George and look up at him "I- I - I'm s- sorry." I say.

"Hey, hey, it's fine don't apologize, I probably shouldn't have asked you to talk to me about it," He says 

"No, no, It actually feels good to have someone know about it," I say wiping the tears from under my eyes

"Well, I'm glad you feel at least a little bit better. You don't have to tell me any more than what you already have" he says 

"Well I actually," I say pausing "I don't have to tell you... I could just... show you what happened" I say 

"What do you mean, show me ?" He asks confused 

I sigh and take a few steps back from him and pull my Jumper down from my neck exposing the scar that travels from my left collar bone to the middle of my chest, I then let go of the neck of my jumper and lift up the bottom of my jumper exposing the huge jagged scar that travels from the right side of my waist to my left hip. 

"W- What the hell did he do!?" says George In complete shock 

"Sectumsempra..." is all manage to say 

"He used that on a child? How could he do that to you! He could've killed you," he says 

"He very nearly did," I say "It's a dark curse, they had to get me special treatment," I say staring down at my feet. 

"I'm so sorry he did that to you," says George 

"Well, the Malfoy's are assholes after all," I say. I walk back over to the edge where we had been sat before and picked up the bottle and chugged a load down. 

"Woah slow down" laughs George sitting himself down next to me. I laugh and hand the bottle to him. "Thanks" He laughs. 

"So, Weasley, you were talking about Fred having a girlfriend. Have you got anything going on" 

"Well, take it this way, I'm sat with a bottle of fire whiskey, a spare one in my pocket, at the Astronomy tower on a Friday night" he laughs 

"So no?" I laugh 

"No, nothing really going on" he laughs "But I do have my eye on someone," he says taking a swig from the bottle. 

"Oh, and who's that?"I ask 

"None of your business Lupin, I don't need you running around telling everyone now do I?" he says with a wink 

"Hmmm okay, Weasley. but I'll find out." I and George sit and talk for a while, about Hogwarts, the people here, and all the pranks he and his brother had pulled over the years. We drank our way through both bottles of fire whiskey and eventually decided that it was getting really late and that we should probably head back to the dorms. "So, urm are you sleeping on the sofa or no?" I ask leaning against the door frame to the stairs. 

"Hmm, well if you don't mind," He asks cocking an eyebrow 

"Of course I don't mind," I smile "Come on". We head up to mine and Hermione's dorm. "Just wait here, I need to check she's not here," I say. I walk into the dorm and switch on the lights, glad to see that the room was empty. "Come on in then!" I shout to George, He stumbles a little as he comes through the door and he laughs. I walk over and throw myself on my bed, George who was still in fits of laughter stumbles over and sits on the bed next to me. 

"Uhh so, I don't know if this is a good idea but...." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a joint.

"Where did you get that!??" I ask him 

"Neville," he laughs 

"No way! seriously!?" I shout 

"Yeah, he literally deals out to the entire school" he laughs holding his wand up to the joint and lighting it, taking a drag and passing it to me. I take a drag and cough slightly, which makes George burst out laughing, He tries to grab the joint from me but I take a huge drag and hold it away from him. 

"Nope, mine! it's mine now!" I laugh 

"Give it to me!" says George reaching across me to try and reach it, his hand slips and he falls on top of me. We both burst out laughing, we spend a few minutes trying to stop laughing. We eventually catch our breath, I then realize that George is staring down at me. 

"You okay there Weasley?" I ask laughing slightly. He doesn't reply for a few seconds and then smiles. 

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asks 

I smile back at him "Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are Weasley?" I feel my cheeks going bright red. 

George brushes my hair behind my ears "You really are beautiful" he says. He cups my face with his hand and leans down and places his lips on mine, I was shocked at first but then I kissed him back. He slowly pulled me up until we're both sat upright. He deepens the kiss, his hands make their way to my hips. I move so that I'm straddling him, his hands still on my hips. He pushes me back down onto the bed, He starts to kiss down my neck onto my collarbone leaving marks but I honestly didn't care at this point. I grabbed him by the waist and pushed him over so that I was on top I kissed down his necks leaving a mark. I pick up my wand and cast a locking and silencing charm on the door. His hands make their way to my waist and he takes off my shirt. "So beautiful," he says in a whisper smiling slightly, I lean down and kiss him again, he deepens the kiss pulling me closer to him. And then there's a noise... 

"Shit," I say sitting bolt upright, George looks up at me confused "It must be Hermione," I say jumping up from the bed and throwing on my shirt. 

George jumps up off the bed after me "What do I do?" he asks. 

"Faye! The door is locked can you let me in please!?" shouts Hermione from the other side of the door 

"Yeah, one sec I'm just trying to find my wand!" I shout back to her 

"Pick up that book on my desk and open it, sit on the chair and act like nothing is happening," I say. I unlock the door and Hermione walks in. 

"Merlin! you will not believe my evening! Oh, Urm hi George, How come you're here?" she asks confused 

"I'm, uhh, Helping Faye study," says George holding up the book 

"Well, sorry George but I'm thinking of calling it a night so if you don't mind?" She says nodding her head towards the door. 

"Oh yeah of course," He says getting up and heading to the door, "Oh, Uh, Faye, could I talk to you real quick?" he asks 

"Yeah," I say following him out of the door closing it behind us. 

"Uhh so, What are we doing exactly?" asks George rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"I- I honestly don't know, I'm really tired, can we talk about it tomorrow or something?" I ask 

"Yeah, Yeah, of course, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" he asks 

"Yeah goodnight George," I smile 

"Goodnight," he says heading down the stairs to the common room. 

I turn around and head back into my dorm to find Hermione sat on her bed looking rather annoyed. 

"What?" I ask heading over to my trunk and picking up a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt and put them on. She continued to scowl at me "What Hermione? please just talk to me, I hate your scowl" I say 

"You slept with George!? You've known him for Two weeks!" she says 

"What? I didn't sleep with him, Hermione!?" I say 

"Oh, really? because the trail of marks on your neck says different!?" she says loudly 

"Hermione, I promise you I didn't sleep with him," I say pinching the bridge of my nose 

"You've been drinking?" she asks 

"Yes?" I say looking up at her 

"Really Faye? Drinking? Nearly sleeping with boys? what's gotten into you?" she asks 

"I don't know 'Mione but it's a Friday night can you try not to be so uptight?" I say 

"Fine," She says, "I'm sorry for shouting, Just get some rest, We're going to Hogsmede tomorrow," she says 

"Alright," I say "And if you don't mind? Where exactly were you planning to spend the night?" I ask 

"Library, Filch caught me," She says getting up and going to her trunk, I swear I saw her smile a little. 

"Okay well I'm gonna sleep because I can't imagine how annoying Ron is when your hungover" i laugh "Night" 

"Night," she says


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two days since I and George kissed and Hermione has spent yesterday and most of today making me avoid everyone, including Harry and Ron. She pulled me to Hogsmede yesterday morning and then the library in the evening, and we've spent most of today in the library as well. 

"Hermione can we please just go sit in the common room? It's a Sunday evening and you've been making me avoid everyone all weekend" I say looking up from my Herbology textbook. 

"No, Faye, Do you really want everyone to see those marks on your neck? Everyone will be talking about it and they'll be rumors, do you really want that to happen?" she asks 

"Honestly 'Mione, I really don't care, people can talk and I really wouldn't care," I say sighing 

"And if people think it's Draco?" she says raising an eyebrow 

"What!?" I say a little too loudly 

"Well, he sleeps around a lot, people might think it was him because you're new," she says turning the page. 

"If I put some Bruisewort balm on it can we please go back to the common room?" I ask 

"Bruisewort balm? where'd you get that?" she asks closing her textbook 

"I'll make it," I say getting up from my seat and picking up my textbook 

"How exactly are you going to do that?" she asks 

"Snape's storage cupboard," I say walking out of the Library. I make my way down the thankfully empty hallways and to Snape's cupboard. I make sure there's no one in the hall and cast a spell to unlock the door, head in and take a small amount of Bruisewort from his store and grind it into a paste, and put it on the marks down my neck. I put everything back and head back out of the door to find Hermione stood waiting. 

"Huh, not bad," she says looking at my neck which was now starting to clear. "We'll walk the long way back, you should be fine by then," she smiles. We walk through the halls and make our way back to the common room, when we get there we find Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George who were clearly testing out some of the twin's products. 

"Merlin! finally, where have you two been all weekend!?" shouts Ron 

"Just extra study," says Hermione walking over and sitting down next to Ron 

"Really? Extra study?" Laughed Harry "You two have the highest grades in the year I doubt you needed to study" 

"We were studying Harry," I say "We were just doing some extra reading ahead of our classes," I say walking over and sitting in one of the armchairs. 

"Alright," said Harry 

"So what have you lot been up to all weekend?" I asked 

"Well I and Ron went to see Hagrid yesterday and then today we've been playing wizard chess and looking at the twins' new projects," said Harry

"Sounds much more fun than endless studying," I laugh 

"Oh, by the way, Faye, your Dad dropped off something for you, I've got it in my room, I'll go get it," says George getting up 

"That's alright George, I'll come with you, I need to go back to my dorm anyway so I'll come to get it and head back to my dorm," I say following him up the stairs. We walk up the stairs in silence until we reach George's dorm, he walks through his door and comes back out holding a small box wrapped in brown paper. 

"Thank you," I smile up at him 

"Urm Faye, about Friday night," He says 

"What about it?" I ask 

"We were drunk and we weren't thinking straight..." He trails off 

"I get it, George, you don't want anyone to know about it," I say rolling my eyes 

"That's not exactly what I meant," He says 

"Look, George, I really don't want to end up getting into anything complicated, so I get it, you want to keep it under wraps, I don't care," I say 

"Faye, I didn't mean-" he says 

"George, I get it okay, you said it yourself. We weren't thinking straight. Anyway, thanks for holding onto the package," I say walking off and back to my dorm to find Hermione with her nose stuck in a book as usual. "You didn't want to stay with Ron and Harry?" I ask sitting down on my bed. 

"Fred pulled out more of his and George's inventions, I don't think I could have run up here fast enough," she laughed 

"I don't blame you," I say flipping the small package in my hand. 

"Are you planning on opening that or not?" She asked 

"It's from my dad so I'm not entirely sure what it is," I say 

"Only one way to find out," She smiles 

"Okay," I say ripping the brown wrapping paper from it, revealing a small black ring box. "A ring box ?" I say raising an eyebrow to Hermione.

"Well, come on then, what's inside?" She says with an eager look on her face. 

I laugh opening the ring box and let out a shocked gasp "Oh Merlin!" I exclaim. Sat inside the ring box is my mother's silver wedding ring band and her engagement ring.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione 

"It's my Mum's engagement and wedding rings," I say showing her the rings 

"Merlin ! That's huge!" She practically shouts 

"They're an old family heirloom, my great grandmother on my mum's side left it to her in her will," I say smiling "I haven't seen it since my mum died" 

"They're beautiful beautiful Faye," she says 

"Yeah, they are," I say "My dad must have had Anna send it over," 

"Why do you think he's only given them to you now?" She asks 

"My Nan wasn't very fond of my dad so she took them when my mum died," I say "She left them to me in her will but we weren't sure where she had actually left it so we asked Anna if she would look for it," I say 

"Oh, There's a note stuck to the bottom," say Hermione 

"Oh, right," I say taking the note off the bottom of the box to read it.

Anna finally found your mother's ring and I thought you might like to have it, have a part of her with you considering she left it to you.   
Love, Dad x 

A smile spread across my face. I take the rings out of the box and put them on my middle finger on my right hand, as it's the only one it will fit on. 

"They're so beautiful Faye," says Hermione smiling.

I smile at her and then look down at my hand smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I just wanted to say that mad eye (Alastor) moody (technically Barty crouch jr) is actually teaching at the school, he teaches defense against the dark arts alongside Remus, it's kinda like a split timetable where sometimes Remus teaches and sometimes moody teaches. Remus also teaches herbology every so often

The day had finally come for the champions of the Triwizard tournament to be chosen, We were sat in the great hall waiting. 

"Who do you think will get chosen?" asks Harry.

"Well I know it's not going to be any of us," I laugh.

"Yeah, obviously it won't be us, we can't enter," he rolls his eyes at me.

"I think Viktor Krum will be chosen for Durmstrang," says Ron.

"Maybe," says Hermione, who has her head stuck in a book as usual.

"Good evening!" shouts Dumbledore across the hall "If you could all turn your attention to the front of the hall we will now be choosing champions, We will be beginning with Beauxbatons then Durmstrang, and finally Hogwarts," He says, and he then makes his way over to the goblet of fire. "Our Beauxbatons champion is," he says waiting for the name "FLEUR DELACOUR!" he says in a loud voice, the Beauxbatons students erupt with applause and the rest of the hall join in as she goes up and shakes Dumbledore's hand. "Our Durmstrang champion is," he says pausing and waiting again for the name "VIKTOR KRUM," he says, the entire hall erupts in loud applause and cheers as Viktor goes up to shake his hand. "Our Hogwarts champion is," he says pausing "CEDRIC DIGGORY!" he says, the hall fills with cheers and he goes up and shakes Dumbledore's hand. "Well everyone let's hear it for our cha-" he pauses as what looks like two more names fly out of the goblet and land in his hand, confusion spreads across his face "HARRY POTTER AND FAYE LUPIN" he shouts across the hall "my office now!" he shouts. 

I seize up completely and I feel a pit form in my stomach, I turn to face harry whose face is completely drained of colour. "You two need to go," whispers Ron in a concerned tone. I get up quickly from my seat, grab Harry by the arm, and run with him quickly out of the hall. 

We sit alone in Dumbledore's office for around five minutes in stunned silence and then Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus walk through the door "Did either of you two put your names in the goblet of fire?" asks Dumbledore calmly. 

"Faye what on earth were you thinking!?" asks Remus.

"Dad, Professor, I didn't put my name in the goblet, neither did Harry, there's been some sort of mistake, surely you can just pull out of the tournament," I say.

"Whether or not you put your names in that goblet miss Lupin, I'm afraid that the rules of the tournament state that you both must compete," Dumbledore says in an annoyingly calm tone.

"Professor we aren't even of age!" Says Harry 

"Albus, there must be something you can do!" Says Remus.

"I'm afraid Albus is right Remus ," says McGonagall "Their names were pulled, they'll have to compete" 

I feel my stomach drop and all the colour drain form my face, "Please don't make us do this,"

"Please professor," says Harry his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry you two, it's decided, you will have to compete," says Dumbledore. 

A tear falls from my eye and I wipe it away hoping no one sees, Remus takes a chocolate bar from his jacket and hands my and Harry a few pieces each, which we eat slowly in the silence. 

"You two had better rest up, you'll be expected to meet the other champions in the morning." Says Dumbledore.

Without another word me and Harry make our way out of Dumbledore's office and into the corridor to find a very concerned Hermione and Ron. "Are you okay ??, what's going on?" Asks Hermione as we head back to the common room.

"They're making us compete," I say, my voice cracking.

"They're what!?" Hermione practically shouts "You're underage! That's totally barbaric!" 

"It's the rules apparently," says Harry "Wether we entered our names or not, we were chosen," he says.

"That completely mad," says Ron.

"Well it's too late now," I say as we reach the portrait hole and Hermione says the password to let us in "I'm heading up to bed, we apparently have to meet with Dumbledore and the other champions in the morning, Goodnight" I say.

"But Faye Don't you wan-" Ron starts.

"I said goodnight Ron," I say heading up the stairs. 

"Faye come on please talk to u-" Ron starts again.

"I SAID GOODNIGHT RONALD!" I shout across the common room which causes a the about twenty people in the room to turn and look at me.

"Goodnight Faye," says Hermione "Head up take a shower and have some time to think and clam down," she says with a small smile.   
I nod in reply and head up to our dorm room.


End file.
